This new rose variety originated as a seedling of a hybrid produced by me at Pleasanton, Calif. by my crossing the variety Love Affair (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,287) with the variety Paul's Pink (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,613) as the pollen parent with the object of producing a new red flowering tea rose adapted for cut flower production. This particular seedling was selected for propagation because of its profuse production of relatively large blossoms carried on strong upright stems of a plant having a height of about 36 inches with abundant foliage and I propagated this plant by budding at Pleasanton, Calif. with excellent results. This kind of propagation was carried on through several successive generations which thereby conclusively determined that the novel characteristics of the parent plant would hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.